


Heartbreak, you're the one (I love)

by celefinwe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celefinwe/pseuds/celefinwe
Summary: Donghyuk's favourite hyung has been ignoring him for a record of half a day now, and he knew then that he was well and truly fucked.





	Heartbreak, you're the one (I love)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Inspired by the airport videos of OT6 while listening to Akmu's "How can I love the heartbreak, you’re the one I love". Missing you Hanbin-ah :’(

Donghyuk’s loud sigh echoed meaningfully off the walls of his room. From the corner of his eye he could see that it didn’t get the desired result so he decided to fake a sniffle in as well. 

The figure at the other end of the bed remained adamantly unmoved.

“Bobby hyung,” he started, hating how young he sounded. “Hyung,” he continued, “I already said I was sorry a hundred times. Why are you still so mad at me?”

He didn’t mean to sound so small. In his imagination, the discussion sounded more mature and well, interactive. Bobby’s icy demeanour was out of the ordinary and more than a little unnerved him. They are the Bobdong combo, quick to argue and even quicker to make up. The fact that Bobby managed to stay by his side and yet remain aloof for a record of half a day now was an indication that he was well and truly fucked. 

Donghyuk tried to recall what he could have done this time to trigger such a reaction but apart from the minor prank he pulled at the airport, his mind came up with a blank. He was so frustrated with the situation that he could have stomped his foot and demanded his favourite hyung to either tell him what’s wrong so he can fix it, or leave him alone so he can wallow in self pity.

The last time he felt this helpless, it was Bobby who comforted him while angry tears kept running down his face. He never realized just how much he depended on the older man until he was going through the list of people would usually go to for advice and Bobby’s name appeared after every other one.

Thinking that a hot bowl of ramen might work where his usual tactics haven’t, Donghyuk slowly got up to make his way to the kitchen.

The strong grasp on his wrist was unexpected, making him lose his balance. He reached out blindly to break his fall and found himself an armful of an angry rapper.

Except that he looked less pissed off, and maybe, a little amused at their awkwardness. The small smirk on the other man’s face was encouragement enough for him.

He prepared himself to get into another long explanation that he didn’t mean to pick Junhoe over Bobby, he would never pick anyone over his hyung, and that it was an innocent act that was meant more as a fan service to the dozens of young girls shouting encouragement than an act of betrayal. He would end his speech with the most heartfelt apology he could deliver and humbly hoped that Bobby would forgive his stupid dongsaeng for being so thoughtless in public.

He never managed to say a word.

Donghyuk laid his head against the crook of his lover’s neck, safe and whole again in his embrace. He hugged him back with almost the same strength that was holding him in place.

“Mine,” Bobby whispered gruffly in his ear.

Donghyuk nodded in agreement.

“Yours.”


End file.
